Betrayal, Confusion, And Guilt
by Ally Carstairs
Summary: Stefan is different now, he has no emotions. But, what happens when he catches his brother with the girl he used to love? What happens when Damon puts aside his guilt, and finally lets his feelings take control? And what happens when Elena has to choose?


**Greetings Readers! This is obviously a Vampire Diaries fanfic, though I am basing it off of the show instead of the books. I am Team Damon, so do not get upset if things lean more in Damon's favor then Stefan's :) Anyway, this is taking place just after Damon gave his guilty speech and kissed Elena. I freaked out when I saw it and was mentally screaming at myself to write a story about it. I may deviate from the show if that is what the story needs. Enjoy and Review!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own the Vampire Diaries, it belongs to the acclaimed L.J. Smith.**

**oOooOooOo**

**Damon's POV**

With an unsuspected elegance, Damon Salvatore strode down Elena's weathered porch. Only after Damon was upon his car did he notice the stranger leaning nonchalantly against the driver side's door.

"Stefan," Damon spoke in an agitated greeting, trying not to let the guilt leak through his single word.

"So, you and Elena?" Stefan questioned his older brother. Damon merely raised and eyebrow. "I'm not blind Damon. I saw you two on the porch, it was quite a moment."

"I know you're not blind, little brother. I just don't know why you suddenly care," Damon threw back, with a little too much vehemence. Tired of the interrogation, Damon shoved his brother off his car. With an inhuman, Stefan regained his balance and walked away, imprinting his older brother with a parting glare.

Damon felt guilty. How could he not? He was practically stealing his brother's girl, while said brother watched. It just wasn't right. Stefan had loved Elena, that's for sure. But, the key phrase was "had loved." Stefan couldn't care less now, could he? Damon quickly banished all thoughts from his mind. He should be happy. He just kissed Elena, the girl of his dreams, and she didn't reject him. He was happy, truly, wholly, happy. But, then why did he have to keep convincing himself of his happiness?

**oOooOooOo**

**Elena's POV**

Stunned, Elena stood dumbly on the porch. It was as if the wooden floor planks had spread just wide enough to enclose her ankles and hold her there, rooted to the spot. Obviously that was not the case. The only thing that contributed to Elena's immobility was the fact that she was shocked. Shocked at what had happened. Shocked that Damon had finally gotten the nerve to kiss her. Shocked at how she enjoyed it. And shocked at herself for thinking that Damon's kisses were nothing like Stefan's.

Collecting herself, Elena made her way inside the house. Ignoring Ric's questioning gaze, she bounded up the stairs, taking two at a time like she was an excited little girl. Well, at this point she was. Once Elena was safely inside her room, she allowed her thoughts to roam free.

Elena had never thought she could have these feelings for anyone else besides Stefan. Although Stefan had stopped caring for her, she never stopped caring for him. Not for a second. But, she did start caring, or perhaps even loving, someone else simultaneously. There, she admitted it to herself. She had feelings for Damon. How could she not? He was always there for her, always ready to risk his life for her happiness, and he was quite handsome. Sighing to herself, Elena got ready for bed. All she could do now was wait until tomorrow.

And with that, Elena drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep. Elena would never know that Stefan was sitting on her windowsill, watching over her innocent, sleeping form, protecting her like he always would.

**oOooOooOo**

**Stefan's POV**

Damon was unbearable. How could he? His own brother, his older brother who should have know better. Stefan thought he had proved to Damon that he wasn't completely gone, that he wasn't just another heartless, mindless murderer. Stefan had saved Damon's life, and how did his brother repay him? Damon re-payed him by kissing Elena, the girl he loved. Then again, it was part Elena's fault as well. She did nothing to stop what was happening between her and Damon. In fact, she seemed to encourage it. He wasn't even gone a year before she moved on to someone else, and his own brother too.

Stefan was confused. Damon's question was stuck in his head. Why did he suddenly care? He was obviously jealous, but he thought he had moved on. A plain, ordinary, human girl was nothing to him. Then again, Elena was not plain or ordinary. Without realizing it, Stefan found himself standing outside Elena's window. She was asleep. Her hair cascaded around her, forming a silky halo. Stefan remembered when she was his. He couldn't decide if he missed it or not. Elena looked so peaceful, she had no idea that a crazed, blood-thirsty vampire waited just outside her window. But, if Stefan was certain about anything, it was that he would never let any harm come to his Elena.


End file.
